harveybirdmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bird Girl of Guantanamole
"Bird Girl of Guantanamole" was the fourth episode of the third season of Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law and introduces Judy Ken Sebben as Birdgirl. Full Summary The episode opens in Fez, Morocco where a team of soldiers capture the Ace of Clubs, Morocco Mole. After the opening credits, the episode begins with Harvey and Peanut in the office doing paperwork, Harvey is using the Stapluxe and being startled every time the machine goes off. Mr Sabben enters and announces it "Take Phil's Daughter to Work Day" and introduces his daughter Judy Ken Sabben. Peanuts first response is to offer to "show her the inside of the supply closet," a sexual innuendo directed at Judy which he will continue to do through the episode and the series. Mr. Sabben is demeaning to his daughter displaying a sexist attitude towards her but warns Harvey not to touch her. After Phil departs the new [[Bird Team]] is visited by Secret Squirrel, Harvey assumes he has been arrested again for flashing, a reference to Episode: Blackwatch Plaid. Harvey offers Secret one dollar to buy some pants but Secret informs him that his friends Morocco Mole has been detained in Guantanamole (a.k.a. Gitmole, prison camp 0783) for the last two years as an enemy combatant. He further explains that Morocco was captured crossing the border in Algeria while vacationing at a Sandals Resort and has been confined with no trial and no charges. Judy hurriedly excuses herself from the office and returns almost immediately as Birdgirl, sporting mechanical wings similar to Peanut's and a yellow and black mask with a crest similar to Harvey's and yellow tights. Peanut seems to see through the disguise at once but Harvey is oblivious to her secret identity. Birdgirl, states that she is Harvey's trusted legal sidekick however Harvey does not embrace the idea of having a young inexperienced assistant in the dangerous legal world, the hazards of which are emphasized when he proceeds to staple his hand in the Stapluxe. Phil returns to check on the team and upon seeing Birdgirl is highly attracted to her not realizing that she is in fact his own daughter. Judy is shocked and tries to deter his advances but at the same time retain the secret of her identity, as her father continues to make sexual advances towards her. Judy is saved by a phone call from a client who needs a will and she attempts to repel out the window however unsuccessfully. Once in the 'Birdmobile' she refuses to ride in the passenger seat and insist on standing on the hood of the car, much to Harvey's displeasure. Birdgirl's zeal and exuberance are only surpassed by her clumsiness as she falls off the car, makes siren noises, and fails at kicking open a door. Harvey and Birdgirl arrive at the hospital to find Mr. Devlin on life support and Birdgirl, in her excitement to assist, disconnects his respirator. After leaving the hospital Harvey reprimands Birdgirl and tells her she cannot hang around anymore. While dropping her at her house, concidently in the exact same location as Mr. Sabben's house, Birdgirl inadvertently flashes Harvey while getting out of the vehicle and Harvey invites her to return but only once she has a law degree. As soon as Harvey returns to the office and relays the events to Peanut and Avenger, Birdgirl crashes through the ceiling onto Harvey's desk brandishing her "Three Hour Diploma" conferring on her the degree of "A Lawyer." Harvey dismisses the legitimacy of the three hour diploma and quickly turns over his own degree which is on the wall beside him before Peanut can inspect it further. Phil arrives looking for his daughter, still unaware that she is in fact Birdgirl. Much to her delight, Harvey assigns Birdgirl her first mission, locating Phil's daughter. This results in Birdgirl's first out loud inner monologue. Once alone in his office Phil seems less worried about his daughters whereabouts and more interested in seducing Birdgirl, who removes her suite in the janitors closet (in view of the janitor) and returns to see her father trying to entice Birdgirl. Finally we find Harvey appearing in court on behalf of Morocco Mole, arguing the unconstitutionality of his imprisonment and showing evidence of mistreatment and abuse (implying comparison to the Abu Ghraib prison abuse). Myron Reducto for the defense provides false evidence that Morocco is indeed planning terrorist acts. Later in his office Harvey receives a call from X the Eliminator, who is very jealous of Harvey's new sidekick, especially the fact that she has a crest, he becomes typically enraged and vows vengeance on all "Crest bearing attorneys." In court Reducto is arguing that the Geneva Convention does not apply to Morocco since he is not a uniformed soldier when Birdgirl objects and produces CIA documents proving that Morocco is in fact a U.S. spy infiltrating terrorist organizations working under deep cover. Later back in the office Harvey compliment Birdgirl on her legal expertise and welcomes her to the Bird Team. The episode closes with a shot of the team running towards their next adventure only to have Harvey slam into a unseen glass wall. Trivia * Birdgirl's Three Hour Diploma is dated March 31, 1968 Category:Episodes